Hero
by PizzaTop21
Summary: The four boys of BTR just wanted to have some fun and go ride ATVs.  What could possibly go wrong?


**Hey everybody! Ok, I decided to write this because I've been a little stuck with Help Me, Save Me and I'm hoping this will help to get rid of my writer's block. This is my first oneshot, so PLEASE bear with me with any mistakes I may make.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Big Time Rush.**

* * *

><p>"<em>You only live once, but if you work it out right, once is enough." –Joe E. Lewis<em>

* * *

><p>Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan stared in awe at the sight in front of them. Four ATVs with a stretch of land filled with absolutely <em>nothing. <em>Kendall, always the bold one, was the first to take the first step forward. He rubbed his hand of the seat of one of the ATVs and put his other hand over the handles of another. Carlos was next and he even sat down on one. James took the next step forward and took a liking to the shiny red one. But, Logan, he stayed back, afraid of what his friends were going to suggest.

"What are we waiting for?" Kendall said, his eyes still locked on the machines. "Gustavo gave us the day off, and Griffon told us we were free to use them."

"We can't just let this go to waste," James said in a semi-high voice.

"Yeah, it would be rude to reject Griffon's offer," Carlos persuaded.

"I don't know, guys," Logan said in his pre-lecture tone. "ATVs are dangerous, and there are a lot of hills and ditches, and none of us has even _ridden _one of these before-"

"Logan, calm down!" James said. "Nothing's going to happen!"

"But you don't know that," Logan argued. "There aren't even any helmets."

"If we're careful, we won't need helmets," Carlos argued.

Logan sighed. "It doesn't matter how careful you are, Carlos. Something can always go wrong."

"Logan. Logan, Logan. Haven't we talked about this before?" Kendall said, a smirk on his face. "What's a life without a little danger?"

Logan sighed again. He knew he wasn't going to win this one. "Fine, but I'm not letting anyone go on without a helmet."

Kendall, James, and Carlos groaned. "But that means we'll have to go _all the way back to the house_," Carlos moaned, indicating one of Griffon's many vacation houses. "And it'll take us like… twenty minutes to get to the house and another twenty to get back here!"

"I don't care. Either we go back and get the helmets, or we don't get on the ATVs at all," Logan said and by the tone of his voice, the other boys knew he meant business.

"FINE!" Kendall yelled as he threw his arms up in the air. "We'll go get the helmets!"

Logan smiled as the other three boys pouted and grumbled to themselves. He didn't like postponing the ATV fun, but he really didn't want one of his friends to get hurt. He _knew _how dangerous it was to even ride a bike without a helmet, let alone an ATV. All he wanted was for his friends to be safe.

His friends were still pouting and grumbling by the time they got to the house. They were about ten miles outside of Los Angeles in one of Griffon's expensive vacation houses that he lent to the boys for the day. They offered to bring the other Palm Woods kids along, but this wasn't his beach house. They were basically in the middle of nowhere, and none of the other kids thought it would be much fun.

"Where are the helmets?" grumbled Kendall after they had been searching for about five minutes.

"Maybe they're in the garage?" Carlos suggested.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Kendall said, sounding very annoyed. "Go check!"

Carlos took off running in the direction of the garage and a moment later, the three other boys could hear a door being opened and closed. After a few minutes of silence, they heard the door open and close again and Carlos immerged carrying four helmets.

"I found some!" he yelled happily. He handed one helmet to each of the boys and beamed.

"_Now_ we can go," Logan said.

"Finally," James said.

Kendall grumbled something about how they should have started twenty minutes ago, but he didn't voice his opinion. Instead, the four best friends started walking out the front door and back to the ATVs.

It took twenty-five minutes to get back to the open field because Carlos tripped on a rock and they had to stop for a minute, but when they finally got back, any thoughts about delay was washed away.

Kendall ran over to the yellow one and staked his claim on it. James took the red one that he had his eye on earlier and Carlos sat down on the blue one. Logan took the remaining one that happened to be black. All four of them put one their helmets and turned on the engine. Kendall was the first to take off and he went flying, not looking back. James was close behind, riding like there was no tomorrow. Carlos started doing turns and jerks, anything to be crazy. Logan stayed behind the others, being careful, but still having a good time.

They had been riding around for about twenty minutes when Kendall called them over and they all drove their vehicles to each other.

"Does anyone remember what time my mom said we had to be back?" Kendall asked once each of his friends was in hearing distance.

"Uh, I think she said we had to be back by three," James said. "But I could be wrong."

"No, that's what she said," Logan agreed.

"What time is it now?" Carlos asked.

Kendall pulled his phone out of his pocket and read it. "It's a little after noon. It'll take us twenty minutes to get back to the house, another five to get everything in the car, and maybe half an hour to forty-five minutes to get back to the apartment. So, we have maybe hour, an hour and fifteen minutes left."

James, Carlos, and Logan stared at Kendall. It was just so weird how he could tell time so exactly. But they shook the feeling away, and nodded to him. With that, all four boys went their separate directions and kept on riding.

About forty-five minutes later, the four hockey players were begging to tire. Whether it be from the long car ride to get here, how long they had been riding, or the pounding sun in the sky, they were tired. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan were all in the same general area and Logan called to them they should probably get going. The two other boys nodded and started heading back to the place where they first found the ATVs and they parked them. Kendall was the one who noticed James was farther out then the rest of them.

Kendall turned and saw James riding around by a ditch, seeming to look for his friends. Kendall waved his arms to get his attention and when he saw James looking at him, he motioned his arm, signaling James it was time to go.

James quickly turned his ATV towards his best friends and started zooming towards them. He tried to turn the handles when he was nearing the ditch so he could go around it, but what he noticed next made his heart stop beating.

The handles were stuck.

Immediately, James pulled the handles to the side as hard as he physically could, but his efforts were vain. He was going 45 miles an hour and didn't have enough time to stop what happened next. James and his ATV fell into the ditch.

Kendall watched in horror as James and his ATV disappeared from sight. "JAMES!" he yelled, terror in his voice. Logan and Carlos immediately turned and looked, but they couldn't see James and they didn't know anything was wrong.

"Kendall!" Logan shouted. "What's wrong?"

"James fell in the ditch!" he screamed back as he started running back to his parked ATV. Carlos and Logan followed and both jumped back on their ATVs. They made their vehicles go as fast as they possibly could towards the ditch, Kendall in front. They were each feeling something different and the ride to the ditch seemed impossibly long.

Kendall felt fear. He saw James go down and he hoped with every strand in his body that he was ok. Kendall remembered the particular ditch James was by. It was deep, with a lot of rocks and sticks at the bottom. He knew if James didn't get out on his own right away, it probably meant he couldn't. And that probably meant he was hurt.

Logan was incredibly worried, but he was trying to stay calm. James needed him right now, and he would be no help if he was freaking out. All Logan could think about was James was dead or dying. If he was dying, Logan might be able to help. If he was dead… Logan knew right then, he wouldn't be able to go on if James died.

Carlos wasn't feeling anything. He couldn't really process what was going on, he was in shock. He didn't think of anything while they were riding towards the ditch, he just _rode_. But at the same time, Carlos knew once he saw James and if it was bad, the realization would hit him like a ton of bricks. And that would _not _be pretty.

Once the three boys reached the ditch, they jumped off their ATVs, not bothering to turn them off, carefully made their way over to the side of the ditch, and looked over. They saw James' ATV at the bottom, upside down, wheels spinning and smoke coming from it, but no James. Carlos cried out his name, but no answer. Then Logan saw James' leg just peeking out from under the ATV. Immediately, he made his way down the ditch, the others close behind. He stepped over the rocks and sticks and ran over to the ATV. He looked underneath it and could just see James' face, but he couldn't tell whether or not he was conscious. By now, Kendall and Carlos had caught up with him and realized James was under the machine.

"We lift it on three," Logan said calmly and the two other boys moved to different areas of the ATV. Once they were ready, they nodded to Logan. "Ok, one… two… _three_." All three boys used every ounce of strength they had and lifted up the ATV. They gently moved it away from James and put it down. After the ATV was taken care of, they went back to James to see the damage.

Just from looking at him, Logan could tell the fall was not a pretty one. James' clothes were ripped and parts of his shirt were caught on twigs, rocks, and sticks. There were dark red spots where rocks had hit him that promised some nasty bruises and cuts on almost every visible part of his body. Logan couldn't tell if there was any head trauma since James' helmet was still on, although it looked like it was about to fall apart. Kendall and Carlos just stared at him, not knowing what to do, but Logan snapped into action.

"Kendall!" Logan said. "Get his helmet off, but do it _extremely carefully._ That helmet wasn't very strong and there might be some head damage." Kendall quickly did what Logan commanded him to do and eased off James' helmet. There was a gash on his temple that was bleeding slightly. Kendall sat down next to James and put James' head in his own lap instead of the ground. James was awake, but just barely. His eyes were looking at his friends, but he didn't really see anything. He barely registered they were there.

"Um, Logan?" Carlos squeaked out, his voice shaky, like he had just seen a ghost. "I think you need to see this."

Logan made his way to the other side of James, where Carlos was. The small boy was pointing a shaky finger towards James' side and Logan took a deeper inspection of it.

"_Oh no_," was all Logan was able to say. There was a large, thick stick dug deep in James' side which was bleeding heavily, covering his shirt in a deep, crimson red.

"Do we- do we take it out?" Carlos asked nervously.

"No! Don't touch it! If you pull it out, it'll just cause it to bleed more and he could bleed to death," Logan warned. He pulled pieces from his shirt and told Carlos to hold it around the wound and apply pressure. He ripped another piece and did the same thing to the gash on his head.

"Kendall, Carlos, do either of you have your phones?" Logan asked, looking over James to make sure there weren't anymore injuries.

"No, we left them on the ATVs," Kendall said, holding the fabric against James' head. As soon as he finished, Logan ran back up the ditch and grabbed the first phone he saw. He quickly called 911, thankful they had reception.

"_911, what is your emergency?"_ said some lady on the other line.

Logan quickly filled her in on their current situation, describing all of James' injuries. She also told her of their location.

"_Ok, sweetie, just hang on. We're going to send a helicopter so we can get your friend to the hospital ASAP,"_ the lady calmly said to Logan. He thanked her and hung up, then ran back down to his injured friend.

"How's he doing?" Logan asked when he reached the small group.

"I-I don't know," Kendall said, tears welling up in his eyes and streaming down his face. "Is he g-going to be ok, Logan?"

Logan stared at Kendall. Here he was, their leader, with tears streaming down his face. He was completely vulnerable and utterly terrified, something Logan was not used to. And he noticed another thing: Logan hadn't seen Kendall cry in eight years.

"He- he's going to be fine," Logan said, uncertainty in his voice despite Logan's best efforts to hide it. "They're sending a helicopter that's going to be here soon."

Kendall nodded and Logan turned his attention to Carlos. He was still holding the piece of Logan's shirt to the wound, which had been soaked with blood and some was on Carlos' hands. Said boy was shaking slightly, looking extremely pale, and like Kendall, he was silently crying. But that's not what scared Logan. No, while Logan was concerned for Carlos, he was scared for James. He was losing a lot of blood and something just didn't seem right…

Logan bent down next to James and felt his pulse. It was weak and rapid, but James' breathing was slow and shallow. His face was extremely pale, almost gray, and he was shaking slightly. His eyes seemed almost hollow and his pupils were dilated. Realization dawned on Logan and panic set in.

"He's going into shock," Logan said quickly, which caused Kendall and Carlos' tears to fall faster and a sob escaped from Kendall's lips. "Ok, you guys, just stay calm. We need something to keep him warm."

Immediately, Kendall pulled off the light jacket he was wearing and threw it to Logan. Logan took it and covered James with it.

"Ok, James, you need to listen to me," Logan said. "Can you hear me? If you can hear me, do something to let me know."

Nothing.

"He's not responsive," Logan said, not quite sure what to do next. He thought back to the books he read about people going into shock and tried to remember what he was supposed to do next. "Ok, we need to loosen anything that might be tight on him." Logan bent down by James side and checked to see if he was wearing a belt, which he was. Logan quickly loosened it, checked for anything else, and thought about what else he needed to do. "We need to turn him on his side if there's blood or vomit in his mouth so he won't choke. Is there blood or vomit in his mouth, Kendall?"

Kendall gently opened James' mouth and looked inside. There was no blood or vomit, something he was extremely grateful for. He looked back up to Logan and shook his head slightly. Logan nodded, letting Kendall know he saw him.

"There's not much else we can do until the helicopter comes," Logan whispered. He moved over so he was closer to his friends and sat down. He grabbed James' hand and closed his eyes, praying that he would be alright. His prayers were soon interrupted by Carlos.

"Look! I see the helicopter!" Carlos yelled as he looked up in the sky.

"Ok, you go show them where we are, I'll hold the shirt," Logan said and Carlos nodded. Logan took his spot and held the bloody piece of fabric onto James while Carlos ran up the ditch.

"I'm scared, Logan," Kendall whispered.

"I know you are, I am too," Logan whispered back. "But it's going to be ok."

The two sat in silence for a couple of minutes while they waited for Carlos and the paramedics. They didn't need to wait long, a few minutes later, they heard Carlos running down the hill and a few more pairs of feet close behind him. Suddenly, Carlos and the three paramedics were right on top of them and Logan and Kendall moved out of their way.

"He's going into shock," Logan informed them.

"Yes, thank you," one of the paramedics said. "Is there anything else besides that and his obvious injuries?" While this paramedic talked to Logan, the other two were preparing to James on the stretcher they brought with them.

"He's not responsive, so there might be slight head trauma," Logan said.

"Ok, we're going to take him to L.A. General, so you and your friends can meet him there," the paramedic turned away from Logan and started helping the other paramedics get James up the hill.

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan followed the three men up the ditch, but stayed out of their way. Once they got to the top, they ran as fast as they could to the helicopter and loaded James in. Once James was safely in, they climbed in and the helicopter took off.

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan took one look at each other and started sprinting towards the house.

* * *

><p>To say that car ride was the longest of Kendall, Carlos, and Logan's lives was an understatement. Though Logan was driving as fast as he could, it seemed like they weren't moving an inch.<p>

At least that's what it felt like to Kendall, Carlos, and Logan.

No matter what Kendall did, he could not shake the image of James going over the edge into the ditch out of his head. Every time he closed his eyes, that's all he saw, and when he kept his eyes open, that's all he thought about. Of course, seeing James actually lying in the ditch, bloody and bruised, had been hard, for some reason Kendall thought seeing him actually go over was the hardest.

Maybe this was because he saw the how James was desperately trying to turn the ATV or perhaps it was because it all happened so fast. Whatever the reason, it was haunting Kendall. It took a lot to make him cry, and seeing James like this was just enough. Kendall felt weak for crying, but he just couldn't help it. And as hard as it was for him to admit, he couldn't deny it. He was scared.

Carlos was feeling the same way as Kendall. He still had James' blood on his hands, and even if it was just a little bit, it terrified Carlos. The stick that was in James' side was huge and Carlos couldn't help but flinch every time he thought about it. He could only imagine the sheer terror James had felt when he went over the edge or the pain he felt. Carlos didn't like situations like this, he liked to think about kittens. But there were no kittens today, only the terrified feeling that ached Carlos' heart.

Logan felt guilty. If he had worked harder to stop the guys from riding the ATVs in the first place, this wouldn't be happening. If he had chosen the red one before James, said boy would have been able to turn the ATV and go around the ditch. If he hadn't been so _stupid_, none of this would have happened.

Logan knew that James wouldn't want him to be thinking this way, but he just couldn't help it. He couldn't help the huge weight of guilt that was actually making his chest physically _hurt._ He couldn't help the worry and terror that hung over the car and he couldn't help the sense of dread that clouded his mind.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Logan pulled into the parking lot of Los Angeles General Hospital. He parked in the first spot he saw and all three boys literally jumped out of the car and ran through the front doors. Kendall ran over to the front desk and demanded information on James Diamond.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I have no information. You may sit in our waiting room and wait for the doctor if you like," the lady said apologetically.

Kendall gave the lady his best glare, but followed her directions. He, Carlos, and Logan all sat down in the hard, uncomfortable chairs of the waiting room. Suddenly, Kendall remembered his mother and pulled out his cell phone from his pocket (thankfully, they had remembered to get their phones from the ATVs and they wouldn't have to go back to get them). He looked at the time and sighed. Almost 4:00, Mrs. Knight would be worried sick. He dialed the number he knew from heart and waited as the phone rang. He heard a click on the third ring and the worried voice of his mother.

"_Hello?" _she said anxiously.

"Mom, it's me, Kendall," Kendall said.

"_Oh my goodness, Kendall! Where have you been? I've been worried sick!"_

"Um, you see, Mom, that's the thing… um…" Kendall had no idea how to tell his mother where they were.

And Mrs. Knight sensed this. She picked up on her child's distress and her initial anger turned to worry. _"What's wrong, honey? C'mon, out with it. You can tell me anything."_

Logan listened as Kendall explained what happened to James. The words he said made it seem all the more real and that's when Logan felt the tears well up in his eyes that he had been holding back for so long. Back at the ditch, he had been running on adrenaline, but now that James wasn't in his hands anymore, it was wearing out. And as Kendall hung up the phone, he let go and sobbed until there were no more tears to cry.

* * *

><p>It had been two hours since Logan had stopped crying. During that time, Mrs. Knight had gotten to the hospital and James' parents had been called. They were on the first flight out to L.A. Each minute they waited seemed like an hour and they just couldn't take it anymore. Just as Carlos was about to scream, a man wearing a doctor's jacket and carrying a clipboard walked into the room.<p>

"James Diamond?" he said into the waiting room.

"That's us!" Carlos cried as he jumped up. The doctor made his way over to where the group was sitting.

"Is James going to be ok?" Kendall asked as soon as the doctor was near.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Franklin Reed, and James is going to be fine. While he does have a few serious injuries, the expert first aid he received saved his life." The doctor smiled at the boys, but mainly at Logan, like he knew he was the one who took charge. "But let me warn you. James has a minor concussion even though he was wearing a helmet, that proves how hard the hit to his head was. I can tell you right now that if James was not wearing that helmet, he would have been killed instantly."

Kendall and Carlos' eyes drifted to Logan. Logan who made such a fuss about the helmets. Logan who forced them to go back for them. Logan who saved James' life. Kendall and Carlos couldn't even wrap the minds around the fact that if they _hadn't _listened to Logan and _hadn't _gone back for the helmets, James would be dead right now.

"He also has a cut on his head that required nine stitches, a nasty gash in his side from the stick that we had to remove and stitch up with twenty-seven stitches. He had some major blood loss and that caused him to go into shock, so he'll be a little lethargic for a little while. He just woke up, and I've already explained to him what happened, including the expert care he got from his friends. You may go see him if you wish. He is room 205," the doctor finished.

Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and Mrs. Knight thanked Dr. Reed and hurried towards the elevators. They pressed the button for the second floor and waited impatiently while it took them to their requested destination. They walked as quickly as they could, but when they reached room 205, they stopped. Kendall turned to Mrs. Knight.

"Um, Mom? Do you think we could have a minute alone with James?" Kendall asked innocently.

Mrs. Knight smiled. "Of course, I'll just go call James' parents and let them know he'll be ok." The boys thanked her and watched as she headed back towards the elevators. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan all looked at each other before Kendall stepped forward and opened the door.

"Hey, guys," James said weakly when he saw his friends walk into the room. The pain was clear in his voice. "How are you all doing?"

Carlos scoffed. "Here you are, in a hospital bed, almost died, and you're asking us how we're doing."

"I just want to make sure you're ok. From what the doctor told me, I must have given you quite a scare," James said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"James, we were so scared you would die. When I saw you go over the edge, I thought that was it," Kendall said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Well, it wasn't. I'm alive because of you guys. So, thank you... for saving my life," James said with an expression so serious, none of the other boys had ever seen it before.

"Don't thank me or Carlos," Kendall said, slightly ashamed. "Logan was the one who took charge and kept cool."

"Yeah, I figured." James turned and faced Logan. "Logan, you saved my life. The doctor said without that first aid, I wouldn't have made it. And he also said if I wasn't wearing that helmet, I would have been killed instantly."

Logan shook his head. "James, I didn't-"

James cut him off. "No, Logan. If it wasn't for your nagging, we wouldn't have gone back for the helmets. If it wasn't for your quick thinking, I would have bled to death. You saved my life, you're a hero. You're my hero. Thank you so much. I will never be able to repay you for what you did, but I promise, I'm going to try everyday for the rest of my life."

Logan smiled and walked over to James' bedside. James opened his arms and Logan leaned in. While they were hugging, everything that happened finally sank into James, how close he actually came to _dying._ That's when he lost it. He sobbed and sobbed into Logan's shoulder and that caused Kendall, Carlos, and Logan to cry too. Kendall and Carlos joined in the hug and they all cried on each other.

Logan saved James' life, it was as simple as that. And though Logan still felt semi-guilty, he knew what he had done and he was proud. Logan was James' hero and Logan felt so honored to be that.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go! Let this be a lesson to all you kids out there: WEAR A HELMET. Lol. But seriously, for my first oneshot, I'm pretty proud. This has helped me with that stupid writer's block and I'm really happy with the outcome. I also wanted to have a little hero moment for Logan… ;)<strong>

**So, if you could review on this, it would make me so incredibly happy. I mean, I really appreciate you adding this as a favorite, but if you could do that **_**AND **_**review, that would be ten times better! If you liked it, please tell me what you liked, so I can keep doing that. If you hated it, please tell me what you hate so I can fix it. Either way, PLEASE leave me a review and share your thoughts!**


End file.
